As technology advances, smarter electronic devices are able to take smaller form factors. Take smart watches, for example, which are now able to perform tasks that were previously unimaginable for traditional watches. Many smart watches today are capable of connecting to the Internet and communicating with and controlling other devices. However, due to the small form factor of smart watches and other wearable devices, it is often cumbersome for a user to input information into the device, as incorporating a traditional keyboard would not be feasible. Thus, in view of the foregoing, there exists a need for the presently disclosed system and method of user input.